


If it's for you, I'll manage

by 2_worms_on_a_string



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, JamiAzu is briefly mentioned, Kalim im so sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, POV: You are Kalim, Self-Doubt, This idea has been in my head for like 3 days, This is my first actual fic in 3 years, Unrequited JamiKali, im so sorry, okAY JAMIAZU ISNT IN YOUR FACE BUT ITS THERE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_worms_on_a_string/pseuds/2_worms_on_a_string
Summary: After the events of today, Kalim takes a ride on his carpet and just thinks.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Jamil Viper, Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	If it's for you, I'll manage

**Author's Note:**

> Second person pov: you are Kalim
> 
> \+ Italics are thoughts

Sitting quietly in your room, you look out the window to see the sun low in the sky, soon to set. 

_‘Its nearing night time’_

You decide that sitting around your room is now distasteful and call your carpet to go on a ride. 

The cool wind flows through your hair as you watch the multicolored sky. A ride alone is always a nice way to wind down. Well, it always was. 

Once the carpet had come to a stop somewhere in Scarabia’s desert, you let out a sigh and closed your eyes.

Today felt different, despite everything almost being the exact same. Same classes, same friends, same interactions. Everything was the same, except one thing. Something that really shouldn’t have caught your eye in the first place. 

Jamil

Well more like Jamil and Azul

It would make sense for them to be close since they are classmates and spend a lot of the day together. This was normal, the part that surprised you was that they were together off campus. You spotted them while you were running a task for Crewel. You were about to say hi when you noticed something, 

He was smiling.

_Jamil was smiling._

An actual genuine smile, and not one he puts on just to please people. You looked at him for a few moments, before it happened.

He and Azul continued talking about god knows what, then, he laughed. 

It was a sound that rang like music to your ears, only happening every so often. But here he is, laughing and chatting with Azul without a second thought, his gaze soft on the lavender-haired boy. 

He never talked to you like that, no matter how much you wanted him to. Nor did he look at you with the same fondness.

Feeling as if you were intruding, you left quietly to finish what you were doing beforehand. Despite them not noticing you in the first place.

You opened your eyes after revisiting the memory and gazed up at the now dark sky. You knew Jamil would be looking for you soon. But the mere thought of facing him right now caused a tightening in your chest. 

_Ah, shit_

You let out a soft empty chuckle

_God Kalim, how could you be so stupid, Jamil’s happy_

_He's happy with Azul_

_He’d never been nor ever will be happy with you._

_Why are you acting like this? Don’t you want him to be happy? Why are you so selfish, is it because you're used to having everything go your way? ~~ **God you’re so useless how can you ever be someone the people depend on when you act like this-**~~_

You squeezed your eyes in an attempt to shut out the negative thoughts that suddenly flooded your mind. 

It hurt, 

It really hurt, knowing that Jamil would probably never consider you a friend, despite how many times you insist. He hates you, he hurt you, yet you couldn't bring yourself to do anything to him. You could easily ruin him, tell the kingdom about his unique magic, but you just couldn't. 

Because you cared, and you knew you cared too much. 

Adding to this, you’re painfully aware of the fact you're pretty much completely dependent on him, god knows what would happen to you if he left. 

_I don’t like getting hurt, but if it's for Jamil,_

_I’ll manage_

With this, you set your way back to the Scarabia dorm already planning your explanation, well excuse, for when Jamil scolds you about your absence from the dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY THIS IS MY FIRST GENUINE FIC THAT IVE WRITTEN SINCE I WAS LIKE 12 AND HONESTLY IM NOT T H AT HAPPY WITH HOW IT TURNED OUT BUT HEY ITS SOMETHING 
> 
> Also this idea has legit been circling my brain so i had to write it dow + The tag wouldnt allow me to write the entire draft title but its 'Stupid unrequited Jamikali idea i had + JamiAzu (i'm so sorry kalim i dont mean to hurt you like this)'


End file.
